what can not seen by eyes
by msseyren
Summary: femnaruto dan femkyuubi menerima tantangan dari ayah mereka yang adalah seorang pengusaha nomor satu untuk mendapatkan pendaping hidup mereka dengan menyembunyikan identitas mereka dan mereka harus rela wajah cantik mereka berubah culun bisakah dua orang malaikat ini merebut hati uchiha bersaudara hanya dengan mengandalkan kepribadiaan mereka saja ada yaoi pair inside
1. Chapter 1

Sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita lain hmmm aku lupa judulnya sayangnya author tidak melajnutkannya ampe abis kecewa deh! Anyway aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menjiplak,atau yang lainnya ini hanya untuk bersenang senang melampiaskan inspirasi

Yah sebenarnya ini aku sudah revisi dan mudah mudahan tidak ada kata yang hilang lagi padahal di wordku bener nggak ada kata yang hilang,aneh!

Warning :salah ketik,typo,EYD nggak jelas dan jangan lupa ini juga ada YAOINYA(sedikit) YANG BERARTI **ADA **BOY X BOY SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT DO NOT READ IT

(...) author note

"_thinking" _berpikir

Disclamer:I own nothing of naruto

Dipagi yang cerah disebuah rumah yang meneriakkan kata MANSION MEWAH dengan segala kemewahan dan kemegahannya berdiri ditengah tengah hutan yang entah mengapa dibangun disana(mungkin arsiteknya gila masa bangun ruma...eh mansion dihutan)

Sebenarnya itu adalah permintaan dari sang pemilik mansion itu sendiri,Namikaze Minato seorang presiden diperusahaan terbesar di seluruh dunia memang terkenal memang agak nyentrik dan suka keheningan

Minato memiliki dua anak perempuan dari istri tercintanya yang meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu Namikaze Kushina .Yang paling tua ada Namikaze Kyuubi seorang ilmuwan nyentrik yang sudah memenangkan banyak hadiah nobel sampai gudang penuh,kyuubi memiliki rambut dan mata merah ibunya .Wajahnya yang cantik tapi membuat tidak sedikit pula laki laki yang jatuh cinta padanya dan spontan membuat semua perempuan iri akan kecantikannya

Lain kakak lain adik,anak terbungsu dari keluarga Namikaze,ialah Naruto ia memang tidak sepintar kakaknya tapi ia mempunyai bakat dibidang lain misalnya saja bidang tarik suara dan parasnya yang bisa membuat malaikat langsung gigit jari ,aku tidak melebih lebihkan lho walaupun biasanya suaranya cempreng abis,tapi kalau sedang menyanyi itu lain nya,naruto memang tidak cantik tapi imut coba saja siapa yang bisa tahan dengan biru mata besarnya,rambut pirangnya panjangnya yang berantakan dari sang ayah malah menambah daftar keimutannya bibirnya merah dan pipinya yang tembem warisan dari ibunya tubuhnya mungil tapi kencang karena dilatih bela diri setiap bersaudara memang terkenal tomboi

Namikaze Minato sendiri adalah seeorang yang tampan semua wanita yang melihatnya akan langsung jatuh hati ke pemilik mata biru dan rambut pirang Namikaze disebut sebut sebagai The Angels Family,karena semua anggota keluarganya yang kalau tidak sangat cantik ya tampan,Fans club mereka menyebutkan bahwa mereka adalah pemanis dunia dengan wajah exotis mereka

Pagi itu dikediaman Namikaze dikejutkan dengan suara cempreng kakak beradik super jahil ini "SEBBEEELL,pokoknya aku tidak mau menikah dengan dia!"gebrak kyuubi sebagai yang tertua angkat bicara,

"SETUJU,kok bisa bisanya sih ayah menjodohkan kita?"teriak suara cempreng naruto membahana ke seluruh ruangan membuat ayah dan kakaknya menutup telinga mereka

"Aduh,Naruto!Suaramu itu cempreng banget sih! Kakak ampe heran kok bisa bisanya tuh suara cempreng bisa berubah 360 derajat begitu kamu nyanyi"keluh kyuubi,naruto hanya bisa tertawa bingung antara mau marah dikatai dan malu dipuji oleh kakaknya

"T-tenang dulu,kyuu, kamu liat dulu tunangmu dulu nih liat tampankan kan?"bujuk Minato yang sekarang sedang mengejar anak perempuannya

"Pokoknya nggak mau! Paling juga dia ngincer kedudukan dan harta kami,OGAH DEH "ucap naruto sambil mengembungkan ppipinya tanda ia sedang ngambek

"Bener tuh,untuk sekali ini aku setuju dengan adikku yang bolot ini"kyuubi menambahkan"HEII!" teriak naruto dari samping tidak terima dikatai bolot

"Tapi kyuu,naru-chan gimana caranya kalian bisa tau kalau orang itu hanya benar benar mencintaimu kan kita tidak tahu"Hela sang ayah melihat kelakuaan anaknya walaupun bukannya dia tidak pernah merasakan sih

Tiba tiba saja ada lampu menyala diatas kepala minato."Gimana kalau pake cara ayah dulu aja?.Dulu ayah mendapatkan ibumu berkat cara itu lho"Minato sekarang sedang asik menerawang jauh ke masa lampau saat dia pertama kali ketemu Kushina istri tercintanya

"Eeehh,apa tuh yah"saut naruto tak sabar karena ayahnya jarang bercerita tentang ibunya yang meninggal sejak dia kecil

"Yah gimana kalau gini..."(malas menjelaskan T-T)

"OOOOHHHH!,terkadang ayah pinter juga ya hehehe"cengir naruto dan disambut dengan cengiran sadis kyuubi

"Yah sebenernya dengan cara itu masalah fansgirls ku bisa langsung teratasi dan aku tidak perlu merasa risih terus dipuja puja"kyuubi sibuk memikirkan rencana ayahnya

"Biar lebih seru ayo kita taruhan!"seru minato (jangan dicontoh ya, readers san masa ada ayah ajak anaknya taruhan)

"Apa dulu taruhannya?"tanya kyuubi sebagai yang anak terpintar mencurigai ayahnya sendiri(sweat drop)

"Gini kalau kalian bisa membawakan ayah calon suami kalian yang berwajah tampan dengan penyamaran akan kabulkan semua keinginan kalian,bagaimana?"tanya minato dengan nada menantang tentu saja dengan mengetahui bahwa kedua anak perempuannya suka sekali dengan tantangan

"Kamu mau beli mobil sport terbarukan,kyuubi"

"Dan naruto,kamu kalau nggak salah mau punya motor ducati kan?,Ayah kabulkan deh kalau kalian menang!"seru Minato memanaskan suasana

Kyuubi menaikkan salah satu alisnya,merasa tertantang kyuubi tersenyum dengan senyuman evil"Oke aku terima"katanya dengan nada mantap

"Kalau gitu aku juga" ujar naruto bersemangat

Sang ayah tersenyum dengan senyuman tak kalah evilnya dari kyuubi

"Show time"Minato menggosokan kedua tangan nya lalu menjentikan jarinya seketika itu semua pelayan datang dan menyeret kyuubi dan naruto untuk dimake over.

Sore itu dikediaman Namikaze terdengar jeritan dari kedua anak perempuan yang memang tidak pernah berdandan apalagi mengurus diri dengan alat kecantikan,orang yang sedang lalu lalang hanya bisa kebingungan

Jauh di Jepang,Konoha High School (KHS)

Tsunade sebagai kepala sekolah Konoha High school yang dari sekarang akan disingkat menjadi KHS menyambut murid-murid baru yang masuk ditahun ini

KHS terkenal sebagai sekolah terbesar di dunia anak muridnya gabungan antara anak orang kaya dan sederhana,karena Tsunade sendiri tidak meyukai perbedaan kebanyakan murid yang berasal dari kalangan atas walaupun masih ada beberapa dari kalangan biasa

Saat tsunade sedang berbicara tiba tiba saja dari arah pintu masuk terdengar suara keras "A-ah ma-maaf menggangu"

Semua anak yang berada diruangan tertawa kecil atau menunjuk nunjuk murid baru yang baru saja memotong pidato Tsunade masuk,yah bagaimana tidak lihat saja cara mereka berdua berpakaian,mereka memakai kacamata super tebal yang menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan rambut dan pakaian yang tidak seragam kusut nan kumel yang kelihatan sangat longar

Yang berambut merah tampak mengatakan sesuatu pada adiknya lalu mereka berdua duduk dibarisan paling belakang

Skiptime...

Naruto pov

Selesai pidato yang membosankan itu aku melangkahkan kakiku kekelas 1-B bersama kakak ku kyuubi kami ingin menikmati masa SMA kami dengan baik dan berteman dengan orang yang benar benar mau berteman bukan karena harta atau kami harus dimake over oleh pelayan ayah yang keterlaluan,masa sampe kami saja tidakmengenal satu sama lain _"bener bener deh ayahku yang satu ini" _naruto sweatdrop

Aku menarik napas panjang dan membuka pintu dengan hati hati saat aku dan kakakku melangkah masuk kami menyadari bahwa semua mata tertuju pada biasanya orang orang memandang kami dengan hormat dan kagum sekarang banyak yang menatap kami dengan pandangan mengejek dan merendahkan,maklumlah sekelas ini banyak yang dari kalangan atas

"Hei kutu buku!,kalian nggak salah masuk kelas nih!,kelas ini tuh khusus buat orang kalangan atas tau"ejek seorang perempuan berambut pink pendek,

"Hei naruto kayaknya aku pernah liat dia deh"bisik kyuubi ketelinga ku,sedangkan aku hanya mengganguk saja kalau kakakku sampai tidak mengetahui nama seseorang berarti orang itu tidak penting penting banget

"Oi! Denger nggak orang ngomong,malah bisik bisik dasar orang kampung"bentak rambut pink,aku bisa melihat tiga segitiga sedang berkedut kedut dikepala kakakku yang siap untuk meledak seperti gunung berapi kapan Namikaze bersaudara memang tempramental

"Biar saja sakura paling juga mereka baru saja menyadari bahwa mereka salah masuk,seharusnya kan mereka ada disawah sekarang ngagonin kebo"permpuan rambut pirang yang sedang ngecat kuku di kursi menambahkan

Seketika itu juga suara tawa meledak didalam aku benar benar takut bukan karena sirambut pink atau pirang tapi takut besok dikoran akan muncul berita pembunuhan di KHS nggak lucu nanti kalau muncul diberita'Putri Pengusaha Muda Namikaze Membunuh Teman Sekelasnya Karena Dikatai'

Aku ingin menenangkan kakakku tapi tidak jadi begitu aku melihat senyum tipis nan evil dan aura pembunuh keluar dari aku bilang 'pembunuh' itu tidak berlebihan lho kakakku itu jago beladiri kendo dan 4,judo dan dan 4,aikido dan 5,taekwondo dan 2,wushu dan 5 sedangkan aku hanyalah setingkat dibawah kakakku jadi kami sering spar

Aku terus berdoa agar kakakku tidak mematahkan leher sirambut pirang itu setidaknya patahkan saja tangannya(sweatdrop)

Sebelum kakakku maju sebuah tangan memisahkan antara kakakku dan sirambut pink yang telah diketahui namanya sakura itu,seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dan bertato segitiga terbalik menjadi penengah kakakku dan sakura

"Sudah sudah,sakura kau kan tau kau tidak boleh begitu walaupun kau lebih baik bukan berarti kamu bisa menjelekkan orang lain"katanya

"Hah!tentu saja kamu bisa berkata seperti itu kamukan anak yang tidak dibutuhkan ole..."belum selesai berbicara sakura ditampar oleh seorang pemuda yang tadinya sedang tidur di pojok kelas tiba tiba saja ia muncul dan menampar sakura

"Saya harap anda jaga mulut anda nona Haruno,karena anda sedang mempermalukan keluarga anda sendiri"katanya dengan tegas

Akhirnya sakura yang malu dengan perkataannya mundur dan mengobrol dengan si rambut pirang temannya,setelah membersihkan tangannya orang itu berbalik menghadap kami"Ah,itu maaf atas kekasaran teman kami nama ku Nara Shikamaru"orang itu mengulurkan tangannya

Dengan senang hati kami menyambutnya akhihrnya kami mempunyai teman pertama yang tidak memandang harta kami."Nama ku Inuzuka Kiba salam kenal"pemuda dengan tato itu menyambut kami dengan ramah,

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan ini saudara perempuanku Uzumaki Kyuubi"aku menyenggol tangan kakakku supaya ia juga mengulurkan tangannya

Setelah itu banyak dari mereka yang juga memperkenalkan diri ada Shino yang misterius,Sai yang berkulit pucat murah senyum lalu gadis pemalu Hinata yang kata kakakku orang tuanya adalh 3 besar orang terkaya didunia berserta kakaknya Hyuuga Neji .Ada juga Sabaku No Gaara pemilik perusahaan bangunan terbesar diseluruh

Pintu kelas kami dibuka seorang guru bepakaian formal berambut perak dan entah mengapa salah satu matanya tertutup berjalan dengan santainya walaupun ia tahu bahwa ia sudah telat saat ia tiba dengan entengnya ia berkata"Maaf saya tersesat"dengan serempak seluruh kelas berteriak"BOHONG"sedangkan ia hanya tertawa kecil saja

"Ehem,ehem perkenalkan saya Hatake Kakashi saya akan mengajar sekaligus wali kelas,kelas ini selama setahun karena kalian baru masuk baga duniamana kalau kalian memperkenalkan diri dahulu ya,mulai dari yang paling pojok"setelah itu semua anak satu persatu memperkenalkan pribadi guru kami itu sangat aneh,tapi kyuubi membisikkan sesuatu bahwa Pak Kakashi berasal dari keluarga terpandang Hatake

Saat pikiranku sedang melayang,memikirkan ramenku dirumah pintu kelas kembali terbuka kali ini masuk seorang laki laki yang memiliki rambut dan mata sehitam malam dan rambu yang mencuat kebelakang

"Ah,silakan memperkenalkan diri"ujar Kakashi sensei dengan ramah

"Hn,Uchiha Sasuke "jawabnya dengan singkat membuatku jadi sweatdrop sendiri

"Kyyaaa!sasuke kun sudah punya pacar belum,kalau belum sama aku aja"seru si rambut pin.. err sakura

"Enak saja sasuke kun itu milikku tau"si rambut pirang tidak mau kalah sehingga terjadilah jambak jambakan dikelas antara kedua Bi**h itu

"Sudah sudah"selagi kakaashi sensei melerai n sasuke tanpa disuruh berjalan ke meja saja ia memang sangat tampan sampai aku aja jadi deg degan ,tanpa sadar aku memandangi dan mengkagumi wajahnya

"Tutup mulut mu dobe"katanya saat ia didepan mejaku dengan wajah dinginnya

"D-DOBE,apa apaan sih kamu TEME!" seru ku tak mau bertatap tatapan akhirnya ia duduk dibagian paling belakang tepatnya dibelakangku

"Huh dasar teme sombong"gerutu ku

Akhirnya bagaimana aku tau naruto agak ooc tapi tolong dimaklumkan juga nanti ada pasangan yaoi so check it out and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

PENTING MOHON DIBACA

akan ada beberapa tulisan yang kepotong entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membetukannya walaupun sudah berkali kali aku edit tapi tulisannya tidak mau muncul juga jadi aku harap kalian bisa mengerti jadi aku tulis disini dan berharap tidak ada kata yang hilang

."Apa!kamu yang tidak punya tata lagi makan dipanggil" yang seharusnya "Apa!Kamu yang tidak punya tata krama orang lagi makan dipanggil"

setiap kata tata yang terpotong itu seharusnya tata krama

dan aku underline seharusnya ada kelanjutannya jadi tolong maafkan ini adalah kesalahan teknis bukan authornya

Sorry ya kelamaan hehehe

Disclamer:naruto not mine

Chapter 2

Kyuubi pov

Kyubi yang melihat adegan itu dari belakang hanya bisa cengar cengir."Hehehe,tampaknya ini menarik"kyubi tersenyum iblis.

Tak terasa bel tanda pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi,naruto segera menuju kemeja kyuubi"Kyuuu,ayo kita ke kantin,aku sudah tidak sabar nih!.Kira kira dikantin ada ramen tidak ya" naruto memasang pose berpikir ala sherlock holmes

Kyuubi yang melihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrop,adiknya yang satu ini memang sudah kecanduan sama ramen seperti ibunya,walaupun dia memiliki rambut dan mata ayahnya tapi sifatnya mirip sekali dengan menarik napas panjang,mempunyai adik seperti naruto memang harus mempunyai kessabaran tingkat tinggi

"Kyuu!,kok bengong sih!Ayo kita kekantin"teriakkan naruto yang penuh dengan semangat membangunkan kyuubi dari lamunannya "_yah,tidak buruk juga sih punya adik hyper seperti naruto"_pikir kyuubi dalam hati bagaimanapun juga adiknya yang satu ini memang tidak tergantikan

Dikantin sudah banyak orang yang mengantri untuk membeli makanan,tapi disini entah kenapa walaupun makanannya sama tapi ada perbedaan harga antara bagian kiri dan bagian kiri harga makanannya terbilang cukup terjangkau dan anak anak yang membeli dibagian kiri memakai seragam khas khs(konoha high school kalau kalian masih ingat)dengan dasi berwarna biru sedangkan yang kanan juga memakai seragam yang sama tapi dengan dasi berwarna merah

Naruto yang tidak memperhatikan perbedaan itu sedang asik memilih makanan yang akan dimakannya,lebih spesifiknya lagi naruto sedang mencari makanan yang bernama ramen,Kyuubi yang sedang ikut mengantri diantrian kiri menjadi sedikit curiga"_sebenarnya ada apa dengan sekolah ini?,aku belum pernah mendengar ada sistem seperti ini"_tanya kyuubi dalam hati

Walaupun mereka berdua dari keluarga kolongmerat kelas berat tapi ayah mereka,minato tidak suka menghambur hamburkan uang jadi mereka diberi uang jajan secukupnya saja .walaupun secukupnya itu boleh dibilang CUKUP untuk membeli rumah mewah di pik

Naruto boleh dibilang tidak suka menghambur hamburkan uang palingan juga habis untuk membeli ramen di ichiraku ramen atau membeli instan beda uang itu ia habiskan untuk membeli komputer berserta perangkat perangkatnya yang boleh dibilang tergolong mahal,kyuubi tidak pernah ketinggalan teknologi terbaru,sampai super komputer itu dia punya

Tapi mereka berdua juga sudah menyisikan SEDIKIT dari sisa uang mereka untuk jajan diluar maupun didalam sekolah,kyuubi dan naruto idak pernah mempermasalahkan makanan yang mereka makan asalkan bisa dimakan begitulah motto mereka berdua

Naruto yang sudah membeli makananya semangkuk ramen dan kyuubi membeli udon mencari meja untuk duduk bersama cepat naruto menemukan tempat duduk dan melambaikan tangannya"Kyuu,kemari meja nya kosong nih!"

Kyuubi yang melihat tingkat keanak anakan adik perempuan kesayangannya itu hanya menggelengkan mereka menduduki kursi kosong itu semua mata memandang kearah mereka dengan tatapan tajam,ada yang menatap sinis ada juga dengan tatapan kasihan .Mereka berbisik bisik dengan teman kyuubi masih bisa mendengarkan mereka

"Kasihan mereka memangnya mereka tidak tahu ya"

"Dasar orang desa berani sekali mereka duduk disitu"

"Mudah mudahan saja mereka tidak di bully"

"Kayaknya mereka anak baru deh"

"Oh,kasihan ya"

"Biar orang kampung itu rasakan"

Kyuubi yang sedari tadi sudah panas ingin sekali ia menggebrak meja makannya sampai hancur,tapi niatnya diurungkan saat ia melihat adiknya yang polos sedang makan dengan nikmatnya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekelilingnya

Lagipula taruhannya kan mereka harus jadi anak baik baik,"hah"kyuubi menarik napas dan melepaskannya untuk meredam sempat amarahnya reda semua ada suara yang membuat darahnya naik lagi sampai keubun ubun

"Eh orang miskin ngapain duduk disini"kyuubi yang mendengar itu membalikkan tubuhnya kearah suara orang berambut dan bermata hitam sedang menatap ia dan adiknya yang satu sepertinya lebih tua berambut panjang dikuncir satu dan memiliki keriput disamping lebih muda berambut emo dengan tatapan mata dingin dan sombong

Di belakang mereka terdapat beberapa orang yang kyuubi duga 'teman' satu berambut hitam panjang dengan mata berwana jingga tanpa pupil,lalu yang satu lagi berambut merah dengan tato ai dijidatnya dan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya

tidak peduli dengan sekitar yang sedang meperhatikan mereka

"Kyaa sasuke sama pleassee marry me"anak anak perempuan mulai berteriak histeris

"Hn"anak laki laki berambut emo itu menjawab singkat

"Itachi-kuuuun kamu cakkep sekali deh kyyaaa"perempuan berambut pirang dengan berbunga bunga mendekati yang lebih tua

Si keriput hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian dari salah satu fansnya itu,senyumannya benar benar membuat ku jadi muak

"Neji-kun,Gaara kunn! I love you"teriak histeris para wanita wanita disana

Neji yang berambut hitam panjang dengan mata tak berpupil hanya menghiraukan teriakan fansnya pura pura tidak mendengar dan si rambut merah yang akhirnya aku ketahui bernama gaara hanya membuka matanya sedikit lalu menutupnnya kembali

Aku melihat adik perempuanku sudah tidak memakan ramennya lagi,tampak sedang kebingungan melihat kesekelilingnya,lalu melanjutkan acara makan ramennya yang hanya memutar kedua bola mata ku melihat adikku yang polos bisa bisa nya dia masih asik makan ramen saat kondisi sekelilingnya seramai ini

Si rambut emo yangmerasa diabaikan mulai marah dan menarik tangan adikku"Hei!kalau orang bicara dengarkan"naruto yang masih belum selesai memakan mienya sehingga masih ada juntaian mie yang tertinggal di mulutnya buru buru menyeruputnya,sehingga minyak ramen itu terhempas kemukanya si rambut emo

Melihat itu aku tidak bisa menahan tawa,aku saat itu juga tertawa sejadi jadinya,muka sirambut emo saat mengelap mukanya yang belepotan minyak karena naruto itu benar benar mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengelap sisa minyak dimukanya sedangkan adikku hanya cengar cengir saja yang memang sudah menjadi khasnya

"Hahaha, sorry sorry,habis kamu mengganguku pas aku lagi makan sih"naruto menggaruk punggungnya yang tidak gatal,mungkin merasa sedikit aku mendukungnya orang menyebalkan sepertinya memang harus diberi pelajaran

"Dassar orang kampung,makan tidak mempunyai tata krama.D.O.B.E" teriakknya marah."Apa!kamu yang tidak punya tata lagi makan dipanggil!"adikku bertolak pinggang dan menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia sedang kesal "Dasar T.E.M.E"

Sekali lagi melihat adegan komedi didepanku itu membuat ku berguling guling dilantai seperti orang gila,rambut emo yang tampaknya tidak menyangka kalau perkataannya akan dibalas seperti memerah menahan marah dan malu karena apa yang dikatakan adikku memang benar

Bagaimanapun juga kami adalah anak dari bangasawan ternama yang tentunya nanti kamilah yang akan mewarisi semua kekayaan ayah kami,sehingga dari kecil walaupun kami tidak mau tapi mau tidak mau kami harus belajar tata sebagian tamu ayah kami berasal dari kalangan bangsawan kerajaan ataupun orang orang penting lainnya

"Dasar orang kampung!pindah dari sini ini tempat duduk khusus kami tempat ini,sebagai orang terkaya ditempat ini"kata si rambut emo dengan penuh kesombongan "Oh,tapi aku tidak melihat ada nama kalian dimeja ini tuh"jawab adikku dengan tenang,sambil melanjutkan memakan memegangi perutku yang sudah sakit sekali tidak bisa menahan tawa yang akan meledak keluar

Baru kali ini aku harus akui aku ingin sekali mengancungkan jempol pada adikku walaupun tidak sejenius diriku tapi ia paling pandai dalam bermain rambut emo pergi dengan marah lalu seenaknya merampas air minum meja sebelah,lalu mengucurkannya dikepala adikku dengan wajah puas.

Saat itu aku hampir saja ingin membunuh sirambut emo kurang ajar itu,tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti adik permpuan ku satu aku ingin memukulnya aku merasakan tanganku dipegang oleh sikeriput yang aku kira adalah kakaknya ingin sekali kubanting ia ketanah berani memegang Namikaze Kyuubi,bahkan boleh dibilang yang boleh memegang kami itu limited

Aku melihat adikku berdiri,aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup oleh pony rambutnya yang basah karena air"Kenapa dobe?mau nangis ya ?,makanya jadi orang miskin jangan belagu hahaha"dengan gerakan super cepat adikku mengambil mangkok ramennya yang belum dihabiskan lalu menuangkannya dikepala sirambut emo

"Jangan main main denganku T.E.M.E!,Aku tidak takut denganmu!"seru adikku sambil menuangkan sisa kuah ramennya itu kekepala sirambut emo semua orang yang melihat itu langsung mata mereka terbelak

Kakaknya sirambut emo, tampak kaget dan ini adalah kesempatan bagiku untuk balas dendam aku memutar tangannya dengan cepat,si keriput yang tidak sadar itu sangat kaget saat aku menarik tangan nya dan mengunci kakinya,aku memutar tubuhku tanpa memberi ruang baginya untuk memberontak kubanting ia ketanah

Serentak setelah mendengar bunyi yang sangat keras semua yang ada dikantin melihat kearahku yang sedang membersihkan tanganku dari debu sikeriput yang melihat peristiwa itu dari awal sampai akhir membuka mulutnya lebar lebar matanya terbelak,gaara yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya kini ikut membuka matanya dan terdiam

Sejenak suasana dikantin menjadi sepi nan sunyi "Wow kyuu,sugoiiii desu"teriak naruto membahana keseluruh ruangan sontak menyadarkan mereka semua dari kekagetan mereka,dengan cepat naruto melompati meja makan dan memelukku dengan erat

Sikeriput dan sirambut emo tampak masih belum sadar dari shocknya,karena tidak ingin mencari lebih banyak masalah aku menarik tangan adikku untuk keluar dari kantin kami sudah janji pada ayah bahwa kami tidak akan mencari ribut disini,tapi belum sehari kami masuk sekolah sudah menciptakan julukan duo pembuat masalah tetap melekat pada kami kemanapun kami pergi

Sementara itu dikantin

"Sasuke...,tampaknya aku jatuh cinta"seru kakak sasuke yang bernama lengkap uchiha yang sedari tadi sedang sibuk mengelap kuah ramen dari mukanya malah tampak menyeramkan "TERSERAH,pokoknya penghinaan ini akan kubalas"seringai nya dengan wajah menyeramkan

"Tapi sasuke bagaimana caranya kamu membalas dendam,boleh aku bilang ini adalah aibmu seumur hidup"cengir neji yang bernama lengkap hyuuga sukses bungkam setelah dideath glare oleh gaara yang sedang bersandar pada tiang hanya menghela napas panjang

"Aku tidak peduli pokoknya dengan cara apapun akan kubuat cewek kampungan itu menangis" janji sasuke

Jadi bagaimana semuanya dengan chapter baru ini baguskan atau banyak yang ooc

Review ya aku ingin tau apa pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya laptopku bener juga hahaha sorry baru update,dan untuk akai san terima kasih untuk reviewnya dan maaf jika aku melupakan disclamer dan aku pikir ini aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik bagiku tidak ada yang sempurna orang bisa salah dan dari kesalahan itu kita belajar

lagian ini kan beda dunia akai san,dan saya janji untuk mempertahankan sebagian besar sifat naruto .Dan untuk genrenya yah kan saya dah tulis di depan fem naruto dan fem kyuubi so lain kali baca ya summary nya ya^_^! dan kalau soal ooc hmmm,kan namanya juga fanfiction unleash imagination gito lho hahaha^_^

Dan untuk para thanks for review minna hahaha

Disclamer : naruto not mine really its not

Pagi pagi di KHS semua murid sudah berkumpul dan masuk kekelasnya masing masing,suasana tenang itu harus buyar dikarenakan suara cempreng luar biasa dari pemilik mata biru safiir dan berambut pirang ini "Pagiiii ssemuanya!"seru naruto,sukses membuat semua mata tertuju padanya

"Dasar orang kampung pagi pagi sudah berisik!"teriak seorang siswi yang juga berambut pirang tapi tidak sepirang hanya cemberut dan menjulurkan lidahnya "WEEK emang gue peduli" lalu dengan santai menaruh tasnya dekat jendela

Tak lama kemudian kakaknya nami-uppss salah maksudku uzumaki kyuubi membuka pintu dengan kasarnya dengan menggunakan kakinya karena tangannya sudah penuh dengan buku buku kimia,matematika dll yang pastinnya pembaca tidak akan mau tahu isinya apa saja karena itu hanya akan membuat pusing

Dengan setumpuk buku nan tebal yang dibawanya setiap hari nami-err uzumaki kyuubi langsung dicap sebagai kutu buku nomor satu disekolah lengkap dengan kacamata tebal,rambut yang kusut berserta baju yang kebesaran dan kusut

Walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah bagian dari namikaze kyuubi yang asli mah nggak bakalan mau pake baju kayak begitu paling murah bajunya merek gucci asli,yah demi mendapat mobil sport terbaru yang dijanjikan ayahnya akhirnya kyuubi mengalah.

Lagipula ternyata nyaman juga kok jadi kutu buku buktinya diKHS,kyuubi sudah nggak dikejar kejar lagi sama fans boys mengingatnya saja sudah bikin bulu kuduk dulu mah tiada hari tanpa fansboys and pewaris namikaze ini memang terkenal setiap hari penuh surat cinta dan hadiah dari para laki laki

Lagipula buku itu juga bukan buat penyamaran doang sudah dijelasinkan kyuubi itu j-e-n-i-u-s albert einstein aja kalah(lebai banget-_-!)kyuubi mendapatkan hadiah nobel pertamanya saat ia berusia 10 tahun(WOW)dan saat ini dia sedang berusaha untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang baru,kyuubi bertekad untuk memenangkan hadiah nobel saat ini sudah terkumpul 7 nobel digudang dirumahnya belum lagi penghargaan lainnya,yah kira kira 20 penghargaan deh (GILA)

Naruto yang emang dari sononya tidak punya ambisi setelah masuk kelas langsung membaringkan badannya dan tidur,"Ck ck ck udah kayak shikamaru aja" kata kiba yang baru saja datang" Ugghh ngantuk tahu"seru naruto yang memang tidur malam karena main game

Nggak lama kemudian naruto harus terbangun karena teriakkan fansgirl,naruto secara reflex sudah mengambil ancang ancang untuk dari sekolahnya terdahulu,penggemar naruto bukan hanya pria tapi juga wanita dan mereka sama sama menyeramkan

Tetapi setelah beberapa menit naruto sadar bahwa dirinya sedang tidak dalam teriakkan itu adalah teriakkan fansnya Uchiha bersaudara,dalam hati naruto tertawa "Hihihi rasakan,emang enak"

Teriakkan itu semakin menjadi jadi saat uchiha bersaudara itu memasuki ruang kelas para murid wanita ada yang pingsan ada juga yang mimisan

"Kyaa uchiha sama", teriak si rambut pirang

"Sasuke kun I love you forever,muach"teriak si rambut pink,rasanya saat itu juga ingin muntah

Naruto pov

"Dasar Uchiha sialan gara gara dia tidurku jadi terganggu,huh " naruto terus menggerutu dimejanya, dan sialnya si TEME kurang ajar itu duduk disebelahku,aku meliriknya diam diam dari balik kacamata besar dan tebalku

"Apa sih bagusnya si rambut pantat ayam itu"tanyaku dalam hati,tanpa sadar aku memberikannya death glare terbaikku dari balik tiba ia berbalik menghadap ke arahku,jelas aku kaget ternyata si rambut pantat ayam itu menyadari aku melototinya sedari tadi

"Apa liat liat,naksir ya d-o-b-e" katanya sambil memperlihatkan senyum menyebalkannya itu,"APA KATAMU SIAPA YANG NAKSIR HUH! T-E-M-E !"jelas aku jadi panas apa apan sih si rambut ayam itu enak saja mengatai aku dobe dia pikir dia itu siapa...

Perkataan ku tadi membuat seluruh kelas menjadi diam dan tenang dengan suasana mencekam seperti di kuburan saja,seluruh mata memandang ku "Apa katamu?"jawabnya dingin,suaranya membuat seluruh tubuhku meneriakkan kata bahaya,secara reflek kakiku sudah mengambil ancang ancang untuk kabur

Tapi dengan cepat dia menghentakkan tangannya ke tembok di depanku untuk menghalangiku untuk melarikan diri "Apa katamu,ulangi sekali lagi"kata katanya masih tetap sedingin menelan ludahku dan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang tadi hampir semuanya kabur ketakutan

"Aku bilang T-E-M-E!"kataku setengah berteriak,sejenak wajahnya tampak kaget tapi segera kembali ke raut mukanya yang stoik,"Siapa nama mu?" sejenak untuk mencerna pertanyaan nya aku pikir tadinya dia mau memukulku atau lebih buruk lagi dengan menelan ludah aku menjawab "Na eh maksudku Uzumaki Naruto"

Setelah aku memberikan dia namaku dia tersenyum licik,tangan kanannya mengambil helaian rambut pirangku yang terjuntai dengan hati hati dia membungkuk dan mencium rambutku dan melihatku dengan intens

"Menarik"

Setelah berkata seperti itu dia berbalik dan meninggalkanku,dengan cepat tubuhku kehilangan seluruh tenaga dan saat itu juga kakiku yang sudah tidak kuat menyangga tubuhku menjadi lunglai aku hanya bisa jatuh terduduk dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sedang dalam masalah besar

Di jam istirahat kedua aku cepat cepat berlari menuju kantin dimana kyuubi saudara perempuanku biasanya berada jika sedang tanya kenapa harus kantin bukannya atap sekolah seperti di anime anime,yah readers tachi namanya juga kyuubi biar bisa sekalian jajan gitu

Balik ke topik aku memacu kakiku lebih cepat lagi saat aku hampir sampai dikantin sekolah,dengan kasar aku membuka pintu ruangan kantin sehingga membuatsemua orang yang berada didalam kantin kaget terutama kyuubi yang ternyata sedang makan apel harus tersedak saking kagetnya

"Apa apaan sih mau membunuh saudaramu yah!" bentak kyuubi yang masih tersedak apel yang baru dimakannya,aku panik saat melihat kyuubi yang terus memegangi tenggorokannya dan sepertinya susah untuk bernapas .Aku berusaha mencari pertolongan

Saat itu uchiha yang paling tertua melihat kejadian ini adalah anime di atas kepalanya itachi muncul bohlam yang dinyalakan,dengan gaya anggun dan gagah bak pangeran suatu kerajaan itachi mendekati bangku uzumaki bersaudara

Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan kyuubi sehingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka muka kyuubi dan itachi sangatlah dekat,kyuubi tersipu malu menyadari betapa tampannya uchiha tertua ini rambut dan mata hitamnya,kulitnya putih dan halus keriput? Diwajahnya membuatnya tampak dewasa

Itachi memandang kyuubi dengan tatapan hangat tapi menusuk,kyuubi yang tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu tambah panik,dia berusaha kabur dari pelukan itachi,tapi itu malah membuat pelukan itachi semakin kuat

"Oh,snow white kulitmu seputih salju,bibir dan rambutmu semerah pangeranmu ini untuk menciummu"bibir itachi maju 5 senti siap untuk mencium kyuubi .Kyuubi yang melihat bibir itachi seakan baru tersadar dari sihir itachi,kyuubi akhirnya menggunakan jurus judonya untuk melepaskan diri dari itachi

Alhasil itachi tampak tak berdaya dilantai akibat dijudo kyuubi,kyuubi sendiri tampak ngos ngosan bukan karena capek tapi karena lega,hampir saja dia di cium sama sikeriput jelek itu,walaupun tadi dia sempat terpesona oleh ketampanannya,wajah kyuubi tampak memerah mengingat kejadian barusan.

Dengan perasaan mual karena ia hammmpir saja terbuai oleh si keriput,kyuubi memuntahkan seluruh makanannya termasuk apel tadi yang tersedak begitu mengingat kejadian tadi

"Dasar padahal kalau saja itachi tidak pake acara mau cium segala kyuubi pasti sudah jatuh cinta dengan itachi ck ck ck" kata naruto dalam hati,aku juga tidak mau punya adik tiri seperti sasuke uuek ogah deh bulu kudukku berdiri semua

"Ngomong ngomong soal uchiha bersaudara kayaknya aku tadi mau ngomong sesuatu deh ke kyuu ne" naruto memejamkan matanya dan melipat tangannya di dada,setelah beberapa menit naruto memukulkan kepalan tangan kirinya ke telapak tangan kanannya

"Oh ya!KYUUU NIIII GAWAT "teriak naruto histeris


	4. Chapter 4

Hallloooo apakah masih ada yang mau membaca fic ini aku harap masih ada hehehe maaf lama menunggu dan bagi yang merayakan imek gong xi fat cai,hehehe jangan lupa ampao nya ya

Readers:Mata duitan lu thorr!

Author"Biarin aja,weeeee

Naruto and kyuubi : (sweatdrop)Yah pokoknya tingaalin aja author yang nggak jelas ini kita mulai saja ceritanya

Chapter4

Setelah menjelaskan panjaaaaannng lebar,naruto yang sudah pulang dari sekolah memakai baju dress putih sepanjang lutut memakai sendal rumah,melepas semua penyamarannya lalu mengikat rambutnya menjadi 2,sekarang sedang ngos menghirup napas dalam dalam setelah dihabiskannya untuk menceritakan kejadian tadi siang

Kalau kyuubi mah masih sedang asik mengunyah apel ,merahnya yang sedang ranum ranumnya tanpa menghiraukan kicauan marah dari adiknya yang pipinya sudah memerah menahan sedang duduk dikursi malas si dapur rumah,hanya memakai kaos merah dan celana jeans robek robek rambut merah kehitam hitamannya dia kuncir kuda

"KYYYYUUUUBBIII dengar tidak sih!,kok cuekkin adek lu yang cakep ini sih" naruto yang sudah tidak sabar,mulai ngambek kepada kakaknya melipat tangannya didada dan mulai mengembungkan pipinya yang chabby itu

Kyuubi yang sedari tadi memang sedang makan apel keselek untuk kedua kalinya pada hari yang sama(Author: kacian deh lu).Terbatuk batuk kyuubi mengambil air putih dari atas meja makan

"Hueeek lu jadi orang narsis banget sih,Cakepan juga gw"kata kyuubi lebih narsis lagi dari adiknya

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya melihat kakaknya itu,"Makanya dengerin dong kalau orang lagi ngomong!.Makan apel terus,ntar... lama lama jadi ryhukk lho!" ancam naruto

"Hah?!" tanya kyuubi bingung tidak mengerti perkataan adiknya itu."Itu lho yang ada di death note,malaikat pencabut nyawa yang suka makan apel"naruto menaruh tangannya di pinggang seperti ibu ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya

"Enak aja setan jelek gitu,dibandingin ma gua"jelas kyuubi tampak marah dibandingin sama ryhukk yang menurutnya seram abis,naruto tertawa cekikikan melihat kakaknya yang ngambek dikatain kayak ryhukk

"Kyuu~chan! Bantuin adikmu ini dong!"bujuk rayu naruto

"Che,apa sih ah"tanya kyuubi yang makin kesal

"Kyuu,dengar nggak sih tadi aku ngomong panjang lebar kayak kereta,itu lho si uchiha sasuke itu,nyebelin benci banget sama dia"naruto tampak kesal mengingat kejadian tadi siang

"Hmmmmm...,hati hati lho"kata kyuubi tiba tiba,mengagetkan naruto wajah kyuubi tampak serius dan meneeguk air ludahnya

"M-memangnya k-kenapa kyuu"tanya naruto yang ketakutan tapi penasaran

"Kamu benci sama uchiha sasuke ya"kyuubi mengossokan tangannya kedagunya mirip dektektif yang sedang berpikir,suddah membuat naruto tampak makin ketakutan

"Kalau benci kan bisa..."kyuubi berhenti ditengah perkataannya,dia mengangkat cangkir tehnya lalu meminumnya setelah itu ia menatap mata naruto dalam sudah makin panik saja, keringatnya bercucuran,

"...jadi cinta!"kata kyuubi tiba tiba dengan cengiran besarnya,buru buru kyuubi bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu kabur adik perempuannya menyadari bahwa ia sedang ditipu,sebenarnya bukan ditipu cuman kyuubi saja yang memang pintar memainkan keadaan psikologi mudahnya ia menipu adik perempuannya yang lugu itu

Naruto yang baru saja sadar dengan omomgan kyuubi(maklumlah pentium 4 loadingnya lama ).Wajahnya memerah kali ini karena marah,naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat mengambil napas dalam dalam lalu berteriak dengan suara altonya

"**KYYYYYUUUUBBBBIIII KONO YAROOOOO!""**

Suara naruto membahana keseluruh ruangan memecahkan kaca jendela dan beberapa gelas,kyuubi yang sudah berada didalam kamarnya sudah mengantisipasi suara adiknya itu dengan memakai headset and memutar lagu keras keras."Mudah mudahan tidak ada tetangga yang komplain"pikir kyuubi

Sambil membolak balik majalah H*y Gi**s nya dia berpikir"Hm,uchiha sasuke ya ini pasti menarik"kyuubi tertawa tiba tiba saja wajah uchiha sulung tersibak dalam benaknya,wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian tadi di mengelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan wajah uchiha sulung dari benaknya"Keriput kurang ajar" kyuubi berbisik

Sementara itu dikediaman uchiha bersaudara,sang kakak uchiha itachi sedang asik menonton memakai kaos hitam dengan celana panajng jeans,sedangkan adiknya masih memakai baju seragam sekolah sedang belajar diruang tamu(A/N:kok kayaknya kebalik ya?,ya udah deh)

Itachi yang masih menonton tv sekali kali melirik kearah adik laki lakinya ini,penasaran apa yang sudah terjadi disekolah sampai sampai membuat adiknya yang lebih stoic darinya ini senyam senyum sendiri nggak karuan kayak orang gila

Tadinya itachi hampir saja loncat dari sofanya saat ia tidak sengaja melirik adiknya yang tampak merenung,memikirkan sesuatu lalu tidak lama kemudian dia tampak tersenyum..bukan tersenyum sadis,atau senyum palsu tapi TERSENYUM.

Sang kakak yang masih penasaran ingin menanyakan adiknya tapi takut itu sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk bertanya pada adiknya apa yang yang tampaknya masih sibuk dengan tugas sekolah itu aedang menulis sesuatu diatas selembar kertas kosong

Karena penasaran luar biasa itachi melirik kearah kertas itu tapi tidak berhasil,ia hanya melihat adiknya yang tampak semangat menuliskan ingin melihat akhirnya itachi mengankat setengah badannya,tetapi tidak ada hasilnya,masih tidak kelihatan

Kesal karena upayanya tidak ada yang berhasil akhirnya ia mengangkat seluruh badannya matanya berupaya untuk melihat apa yang tertulis bertumpu pada sandaran sofa,tidak lama kemudian sofa itu tidak sangup menahan berat badan tubuh itachi sehingga itachi berserta sofa itupun terbalik

Sasuke menarik napas panjang saat ia melihat kakaknya yang jatuh dari tahu bahwa kakaknya sedang berusaha untuk melihat apa yang ia sedang tulis tapi sasuke pura pura tidak tahu penasaran apa yang kakaknya akan lakukan

Kadang kadang sasuke bingung,siapa yang sebenarnya paling tua dirumah ini,kakaknya adalah misteri kadang itachi bisa menjadi sangat dewasa,tapi kebanyakan sih keanak anakkan,disekolah itachi adalah ketua osis berkharisma dan dikagumi banyak orang

Sifatnya dewasa pembawaannya tenang ,dengan bijak ia memimpin seluruh kegiatan kegiatan dalam kalau sudah dirumah sifatnya berubah 180 sering meminta perhatian dari adiknya,malas untuk membersihkan rumah dan lain lain sasuke hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya

Sasuke berjalan menuju kakaknya yang sedang mengeluh kesakitan,padahal kalau saja itachi bertanya apa yang sedang sasuke lakukan pasti ia akan sayang tampaknya itachi tidak berpikir sampai sana

"kakak,apa yang sedang kakak lakukan" sasuke membantu mendirikan sofa yang terbalik yang saat itu menimpa kakaknya,lalu ia membantu membangunkan kakaknya

"S-sasuke,hahaha ada apa apa kok"itachi tersewnyum sambil mengangkat dan mengayunkan kedua tangannya

Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan curiga,walaupun ia sudah tahu apa yang kakaknya memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan dari adiknya

"Sangat mencurigakan" pikir sasuke

Sambil menarik napas panjang sasuke kembali menatap kakaknya itu,bagaimanapun juga itachi adalah kakak yang dibanggakannya"Boleh kakak lihat kok"kata sasuke menyerah melihat kelakuan kakaknya

Itachi langsung saja menoleh,dengan tatapan berbinar itachi bertanya"Benarkah!"

Sasuke berani bersumpah ia sekarang sedang melihat kakaknya dengan telinga dan buntut anjing yang sedang bergoyang,Sasuke sweat drop melihat kakaknya itu

"Iya,ya"sasuke mengayunkan tangannya sebagai tanda agar itachi mengikutinya,itachi dengan senangnya mengikkuti sasuke dari usaha kerasnya terbayar,ia bisa melihat apa yang sedang ditulis sasuke

Diselembar kertas berwarna putih,tampak garis garis halus dari guratan pencil menghasilkan gambar seorang wanita berambut pirang bermata tampak luka yang menyerupai kumis kucing dipipinya tapi itu malah membuat gadis itu tampak jauh lebih manis

Gadis itu memakai gaun berwarna silver dengan pita dipinggangnya,ia tampak anggun rambut pirangnya terurai itu memakai kalang dilehernya tampaknya seperti kristal biru,sanagt sesuai dengan warna itu digambar sedang berdiri diatas podium sebuah panggung besar beserta piano disampingnya

Itachi yang sudah sadar dari kagetnya,sekarang diwajahnya terdapat cengiran yang lebar"Kakak pikir kamu bikin pr eh ternyata eh ternyata ya" goda itachi

Melihat semburat merah dipipi adiknya itu semakin membuat itachi ingin menggoda adiknya itu"Jadi siapa gadis manis itu" tanya itachi penasaran sekalian ingin menggoda sasuke

"Aku... tidak tahu"jawab sasuke membuat kakaknya bingung,itachi menaikkan salah satu alis matanya dan menatap adiknya

"Tidak..tahu,tapi bagaimana kamu bisa tahu dia"tanya itachi yang semakin penasaran dengan gadis misterius yang digambar sasuke

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya disebuah konser amal,pertama tama aku mendengar suaranya dari penasaran aku masuk kedalam,saat itu gadis itu sedang menyanyikan'Silent Night' di sebuah panti asuhan dalam pesta bagaikan bidadari,wajahnya seperti langsung terpana"sekarang sasuke jelas sedang terbuai dalam ingatannya

"Aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya,setelah mencari tahu dengan segala cara"sasuke mulai menatap mata kakaknya dengan wajah serius bercampur sedih."Aku hanya bisa menemukan bahwa ia adalah penyanyi terkenal atas nama Namikaze.N"

Sekarang gantian Itachi yang kebingungan"Lho bukannya justru bagus,Namikaze itu nama yang sudah terkenal diseluruh dunia atas kekayaan dan juga keramahannya"

"JUSTRU ITU,"tanpa sadar sasuke berteriak,"Saking terkenalnya ingin bertemu saja susahnya setengah mati,aku sudah pernah kesana ,malah diusir disangka penguntit" sasuke tampak kesal karena itachi menutup mulutnya karena ingin tertawa mendengar adiknya disangka penguntit

"Aku kirim surat penggemar tapi aku cuman satu diantara miliaran fansnya"kali ini sasuke benar benar depresi,Itachi hanya menggangukkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menenangkan adiknya

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk bertemu dengannya"Itachi melihat adiknya merasa kasihan, menepuk dadanya dengan bangan itachi berkata"Tenang saja sasuke kakak akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mu"

Mendengar itu wajah sasuke yang tadinya muram langsung saja bersinar cerah"Benarkah kak"

"Ya tentu saja,apa sih yang nggak buat adikku,"itachi tersenyum

"Terima kasih kak"

Yup itu chapter 4 maaf sudah menunggu lama hehhehe,bagaimana apakah kalian suka tolong direview ya tapi jangan diflame nanti terbakar hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 akhirrnya keluar tadinya aku mau update bulan depan tapi karena banyak yang protest chapter 4 kemaren kependekan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk update lagi hari ada pepatah pelangga...eh salah readers itu raja hehehehe

maaf kalau dichapter ini banyak kata kata hilang jangan salahkan authornya salahkan koneksi internetnya (maksa bgt nih author).Tapi sudah aku perbaiki kook so selamat membaca

Yah pokoknya di chapter ini aku mau menceritakan pertemuan sasuke dengan naruto dalam wujud aslinya(tapi cuman mengagumi dari jauh) hehehe biar sasuke makin mabuk kepayang sama dichapter depan baru menceritakan tentang naruto yang menyamar dengan sasuke disekolah hehehee

Kira kira siapa yang akan sasuke pilih ya naruto penyanyi atau naruto disekolah? Hmmmmmmm...

Chapter5

Pagi itu adalah hari kramat buat naruto,kenapa kramat? Yah karena hari itu adalah hari sabtu jadi mereka tidak sekolah,menurut naruto hari sabtu minggu adalah hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya(bukan dia aja kali -_-!)

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan bukannya naruto itu bodoh,bahkan boleh dibilang nilainya sedikit diatas rata rata,tapi yang namanya penyakit males readers-san tachi bisa menimpa semua orang termasuk author cerita ini(digeplak kyuubi)

Pagi pagi naruto sudah bangun dan mandi,selesai mandi naruto yang masih dibalut hanya oleh sehelai handuk,dengan indahnya memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah,dadanya yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil,kulitnya yang seputih susu dan kaki yang kecil dan mulus

Naruto duduk didepan kaca dikamarnya berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sehabis keramas,sambil mendendangkan lagu yang terbesit di dalam dirasa cukup kering,naruto mengambil sisir lalu menyisir rambutnya di kaca

Naruto yang sedang berkaca mengagumi dirinya sendiri(narsis loo)Kecantikan naruto yang memang alami benar benar membuat semua perempuan iri,lihat saja bibir merahnya tanpa polesan lipstik,setelah puas naruto membuka laci`lemari bajunya yang besar sambil menyeritkan keningnya"Aku pake apa ya hari ini?" tanya naruto pada dirinya sendiri

"Yip" sebuah suara mengagetkan naruto,naruto melihat kebawah dan melihat binatang peliharaannya, kyuu-chan adalah seekor rubah jantan berbulu merah dengan sedikit putih dibagian ujung ekor,ditangan dan kakinya yang kecil

Naruto menamainya kyuu-chan karena bulu merahnya yang seperti rambut kyuubi,lagipula yang menemukan kyuu-chan adalah kyuubi"kyuubi...kyuu...bi..KYUU -CHAN"canda naruto waktu kyuubi menemukan kyuu-chan ketika mereka masih kecil

Walaupun kakaknya cemberut waktu itu karena namanya dipake buat menamai hewan peliharaan tapi akhirnya kyuubi mengalah juga pada adik sempat kaget bukan kepalang saat anak perempuannya meminta untuk memelihara rubah liar,akhirnya Minato mau tidak mau kalah juga dengan tatapan maut naruto,minato menyerah setelah naruto setuju kyuu-chan harus divaksinasi sebelum dipelihara

"Ada apa kyuu-chan?kamu lapar ya?"tanya naruto dengan membungkuk lalu mengangkat kyuu-chan dari lantai."Tunggu sebentar ya,aku pake baju dulu"naruto dengan lembut membelai kepala kyuu-chan

"Yip!"kyuu-chan memberontak dari dekapan hangat dada naruto(Sasuke:ck,beruntung banget tuh binatang!)lalu lari menuju pintu kamar cakar kecilnya kyuu-chan mencakar cakar pintu,sambil sekali kali melihat mengerti bahwa kyuu-chan meminta keluar,naruto membuka pintu kamarnya agar kyuu-chan bisa keluar.

Masih dengan dilemanya dalam memilih baju,akhirnya naruto memilih memakai tank top hitam dengan celana panjang jeans,tidak lupa ia memakai baju luar berwarna biru tua,sengaja tidak naruto sudah penampilannya dengan bandul biru dilehernya,rambut panjang pirangnya dia ikat kuda.

Naruto menuju ruang makannya dimana ia bertemu dengan kyuubi yang rambut merahnya masih acak acakan seperti baru bangun tidur lengkap dengan baju tidurnya yang berwarna merah"Ck,nih anak begitu libur aja bangun kalau sekolah bangunnya siang"ejek kyuubi yang sedang duduk,dengan malasnya mengoleskan selai keroti bakarnya

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada kyuubi"Biarin aja! Suka suka orang dong!"balas naruto tidak mau kalah,dengan kesal naruto mengambil kasar roti bakarnya dan langsung mengigitnya dengan begitu saadisnya dalam hati membayangkan roti itu adalah kyuubi.

Kyuubi tertawa kecil melihat naruto cemberut memang dari kecil sampai sekarang hobinya kyuubi yah menggoda adik perempuannya,menurut kyuubi itu adalah hal menyenangkan yang paling dia sukai untuk menghabiskan waktu luang

"Kamu mau kemana?,tumben acak acakan"tanya kyuubi yang baru sadar penampilan adiknya yang sudah rapi siap untuk berangkat pergi

"Hmm,ada acara amal lagi dipanti asuhan aku mau kesana untuk memeriahkan acara" jawab naruto yang sekarang sudah lebih kalem dalam menggigit rotinya

"Ohh,segitu sukanya yah kamu sama anak anak,bukannya kamu ditawari job untuk nyanyi dipanggung besar kemaren"tanya kyuubi sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya

"Iya,tapi aku bernyanyi untuk menghibur orang bukan untuk uang"jawab naruto dengan ketus

Mendengar jawaban dari adiknya itu kyuubi tertawa cekikikan "Iya sih tapi tawaran kontrak sekali manggung 45juta yen,masa kamu tolak sayang uangnya bisa kamu kasih buat anak anak yatim piatu itu"jawab kyuubi yang sudah mulai memainkan trik psikologinya pada naruto

Mendengar itu naruto terdiam,wajahnya mengkerut tampaknya naruto sedang berpikir keras. Jawaban kyuubi ada benarnya juga,uangnya kan bisa ia gunakan untuk hal yang melihat trik psikologinya berhasil pada adik perempuannya yang lugu itu tertawa kecil,dalam hati kyuubi jingkrak jingkrak"Yes dapet honor tambahan"

Para readers pasti bingung kenapa kyuubi mau susah payah membujuk adiknya itu,ternyata eh ternyata para sponsor mengiming imingi uang sebesar 5 juta jika kyuubi berhasil membujuk adiknya itu ikut serta dalam konser besar yang akan diadakan di boudokan(Itu lho tempatnya artis artis besar nyanyi dijepang ).Uangnya mau kyuubi pakai untuk membiayai penelitian terbarunya.

"Ya sudah nanti aku terima"jawab naruto sambil akhirnya melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Yes" kyuubi bersorak dalam hati

UCHIHA BERSAUDARA

Dengan cengiran super besar itachi memasuki halaman rumahnya yang super besar hampir setengah meloncat setiap melangkah,dengan susah payah dan'sedikit' ancaman akhirnya itachi berhasil mendapatkan tiket boudokan hari minggu depan

Didekapnya tiket itu erat erat,seakan akan takut konser vvip itu akan itachi berikan kepada adiknya yang (baru saja ia tahu)adalah penggemar berat Namikaze.U,salah satu penyanyi yang akan menyanyi dikonser itu adalah Namikaze

Mengetahui itu buru buru saja ia menelepon (uhukmengancamuhuk)sekretaris ayahnya kisame untuk memesan tiket vvip agar nanti sasuke juga bisa bertemu dengan Namikaze dibelakang layar

"S-A-S-U-K-E, KAKAKMU TERSAYANG PULANGGGG!" teriak itachi yang baru saja masuk pintu depan pegawai rumah Uchiha yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan brother complex itachi menyambut kedatangan tuan muda mereka,walaupun masih ada yang sweat drop melihat kelakuan keanak anakan tuan mudanya yang biasanya sangat dewasa itu

Setelah melihat kesekeliling dan tidak menemukan adiknya,itachi berdehem lalu melihat kepala pelayan rumahnya"Kakashi,dimana sasuke?"tanya dengan suara beratnya yang supperr seksi dan cool yang pastinya akan membuat semua wanita jatuh hati

"Hah kalau saja itachi sama tidak brother complex"begitu pikir semua pelayan didalam rumah kediaman uchiha.

"Sasuke sama pergi lagi tidak tahu kemana tuh"jawab Kakashi yang acuh tak acuh matanya masih terarah kebuku(ero)novel yang berada ditangannya

Itachi sweatdrop,kalau bukan karena keluarga hatake sudah berkerja sebagai kepala pelayan Uchiha bertahun tahun pasti saat ini Itachi sudah memecat kakashi"Ya,sudah kalau kerja kalian"dengan anggun tetapi maskulin itachi berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya

"Baik itachi sama"jawab semua pegawai kediaman itachi

SASUNARU TIMMEEEE!

Panti asuhan Konoha,14.30

"Yah anak anak,baris yang rapi ya"seorang guru berkuncir kuda berambut hitam dengan luka yang berada ditengah batang hidungnya,tetapi tidak membuat wajahnya yang lembut terlihat menyeramkan malahan anak anak tampaknya menyukainya

Iruka tampak tersenyum melihat Naruto sedang berdiri didepan pintu panti asuhan,dengan ramah iruka membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan naruto untuk masuk kedalam

"Kamu mau membantu lagi,terima kasih yah sudah meluangkan waktu setiap minggu untuk datang kesini"iruka tersenyum lembut sambil menuangkan naruto segelas teh

"Ah nggak papa kok iruka sensei,bagaimanapun juga kan,sensei juga pernah merawatku semenjak aku aja ini balas budiku"jawab naruto tulus

Iruka sangat tersentuh mendengar jawaban dari mantan anak asuhnya, berhenti menjadi pengasuh Namikaze bersaudara,Iruka membuka panti asuhan bagi anak anak yang dibuang oleh orang panti asuhan adalah impiannya sedari dulu,karena iruka juga adalah seorang yatim piatu sebelum diangkat menjadi pelayan di kediaman Namikaze

"Tapi apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya iruka khawatir,Naruto tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya"Nggak kok,malahan kalau nggak kesini aku juga bosan dirumah terus"

Iruka tersenyum menggingat anak asuhnya yang memang tidak bisa diam sejak kecil,"Ngomong ngomong gimana kyuubi?sehat? " tanya iruka

"Sehat kok,iruka malah"naruto menyeritkan keningnya .Iruka tertawa kecil,ternyata mereka masih belum bisa akur juga

Naruto yang merasakan ada yang menarik celana jeansnya,menenggok kebawah."Naruto-neechan,nyanyi lagi dong"pelas konohamaru yang adalah salah satu anak yatim piatu favorit naruto,mereka berdua sama sama troublemaker di panti asuhan Konoha

"Iya iya"jawab naruto sambil mengelus rambut konohamaru

Naruto menarik napas panjang,lalu ia melihat sekeliling banyak anak anak panti asuhan yang mengelilinginya tampaknya sudah tidak sabar ingin mendengar naruto bernyanyi dengan cengiran lebar ala mulai memejamkan matanya dan bernyanyi

There are times I find it hard to sleep at night  
We are living through such trouble times  
And every child that reaches out  
For someone to hold  
For one moment  
They become my own

And how can I pretend that I don't know  
What's going on?  
When every second  
And every minute  
Another soul is gone

And I believe that in my life  
I will see  
An end to hopelessness  
Or giving up  
Or suffering

Then we all stand together this one time  
Then no one will get left behind  
And stand up for life  
Stand up  
And here me sing  
Stand up  
For love

_[Kelly]_  
Im inspired  
And hope  
For each and everyday  
That's how I know that things are going to change  
So how can I pretend that I don't know  
What's going on?  
When every second  
And every minute  
Another soul is gone

And I believe that in my life  
I will see  
An end to hopelessness  
Or giving up  
Or suffering

If we all stand together this one time  
Then no one will get left behind  
And stand up for life  
Stand up  
For love

_[Michelle]_  
And it all starts right here  
And it starts right now  
One person stand up man!  
And the rest will follow  
From the forgotten  
And From the Unloved

Im gonna sing this song,

And I believe  
That in my life  
I will see  
An end to hopelessness  
Or giving up  
Or suffering

If we all stand together this one time  
Then no one will get left behind  
And stand up  
for life  
stand up  
and sing  
Stand up  
For love

Begitu lagu dari destiny child itu selesai semua anak bertepuk tangan mungkin mereka tidak mengerti apa yang ingin naruto sampaikan tapi mereka bisa merasakannya

Iruka mengusap air mata yang ingin jatuh dari kelopak matanya,lalu tersenyem lembut sebelum mengikuti anak anak lainnya untuk bertepuk tangan"Terima kasih naruto"

Sementara itu sasuke yang berada diluar pintu panti asuhan ikut terharu dan semakin kagum atas wanita pujaannya itu,belum pernah ia melihat wanita dengan hati emas seperti dia

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu,bagaimanapun caranya"kata sasuke dalam hati

Yup ini chapter 5 hehehe soooo siapa yang mau KAKAIRU hehehe vote ya soal lagu stand up for love ini benar benar menyentuh laguku ketika aku mendengarnya,saat kita sekarang sedang tertawa dan bersenang senang pernahkan kamu berpikir berapa banyak saat itu juga anak anak sedang menangis kelaparan atau bahkan tersiksa

Ini lagu yang sangat aku sukai ini menyadarkankku bahwa setiap detik itu berharga, kita harus sadar bahwa masih banyak saudara saudara disekitar kita yang menderita.

Yah pokok sampai situ dulu ceramahnya nanti malah bosen lagi jangan lupa review ya ciao ciao


	6. Chapter 6

Hari ini sangat gila dalam sehari aku menulis TIGA cerita sekaligus yah walaupun dua cerita yang lainnya itu ada di account ff ku yang lainnya hhahaha

Maaf menunggu lama yup inilah chapter terbaru dari What you can not seen by eyes hahaha

Author benar benar minta maaf atas lama update karena author disibukkan oleh kerjaan kuliah dan quiz yang bertumpuuuuukkkk

Tapi tenang saja author baru saja melewati midterm dengan selamat so aku harap chapter berikutnya tak akan selama ini

Disclamer: naruto bukan punya saya, beneran kok bukan

Chapter 6

Setelah konser amal dipanti asuhan naruto menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja di mall sendiri (bersama stalker yang membuntuti ) (ckckck sas, harga dirimu turun 3800000meter dibawah laut sasuke:diam u tor! emangnya u pikir ini pelajaran geografi)

Setelah berjalan jalan sebentar di beberapa toko baju (12 toko) mampir dikedai ramen (20 kali) akhirnya naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dikafe yang berada di lantai paling atas mall

Sasuke yang sedari tadi membuntuti naruto ikut beristirahat dideretan bangku paling pujaan hatinya melihat,sambil pura pura baca koran padahal sebentar bentar matanya melirik naruto( jatuh~sudah~harga~diri~sasukeee~~)(BERISIK!)

Didalam hati sasuke sedang merencanakan niat bus... err niat baik untuk berkenalan dengan pujaan hatinya,dari dalam tasnya sasuke mengeluarkan kaca,sisir,parfum,hair dryer (busettt) dll untuk merapikan dirinya

Sambil memandangi wajahnya dikaca sasuke meyakinkan dirinya untuk menyapa pujaan juga kesempatan emas ini tidak boleh tama berjalan menujunya pura pura ngak sengaja menumpahkan teh keajunya,minta maaf, trus kenalan deh,pikir sasuke yang sudah dari dua jam yang lalu merencanakannya?

Setelah menarik napas panjang sasuke berdiri dengan gagahnya yakin bahwa rencananya pasti berhasil, pelan pelan sasuke mendekati meja yang diduduki wanita berambut pirang. Dengan percaya diri sasuke melancarkan serangannya?

"Uppss maaf nona saya tidak sengaja,apa anda baik baik saja?" sasuke melemparkan senyuman 24 wattnya yang biasanya membuat semua wanita mabuk kepayang dibuatnya. Dengan gerakan slow motion wanita berambut pirang itu membalikkan badannya

"Ya ampun mas ganteng banget mau dong sama eke" dalam sekejap sasuke muntah darah ternyata yang duduk disini bukan sekejap sasuke melihat naruto yang asli sedang berada dikedai ramen diseberang

Yang duduk dikursi naruto sekarang adalah seorang banci!, dengan cepat sasuke memakai jurus langkah seribu "Aduh mas ganteng kok lari sih?, emangnya eke nggak cantik ya" kata si banci sambil memilin milin yang nekat sempat nengok kebelakang makin pengen muntah

Sasuke great plan ke 2

Saat ini naruko sedang memilih milih baju disebuah toko baju ternama,dalam hati sasuke memuji kecantikan naruto" Ah, kalau bidadariku sih pake apa aja juga baju summer dress berwarna orange itu" pikir sasuke sambil berbunga bunga

Saat naruko sedang ngepas baju sasuke melihat dompet berwarna pink tergeletak diatas tumpukan baju yang baru saja dipilih oleh naruto,setelah melihat yakin bahwa ini adalah dompetnya naruto.

Sasuke yakin karena bau dompetnya yan harum seperti pujaan hatinya(emang u pernah cium baunya naruto ya. Pervert!)(sasuke nangis dipojok peringkatnya jatuh lagi dari stalker ke pervert)

Sasuke sudah membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau sasuke mengembalikan dompetnya naruto

"Oh iya bener ini dompetku! Makasih ya,kamu baik banget deh " pipi naruto merah padam

"Ah itu bukan apa apa kok,apa sih yang ngak buat gadis secantik kamu" sasuke merangkul naruto dengan mesra

"Ehm ehm kamu apa sebagai hadiahnya"kata naruto malu malu

Sasuke menunjuk bibirnya"mau kiss disini aja deh"

"A-apa sih kamu" naruto mengoyangkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri

"Ehm b-boleh deh uuuuu" naruto memejamkan matanya hendak mencium juga memajukan bibirnya hendak mencium naruto

Err ini perasaan ku aja kali ya tapi kok bibir malaikatku kok kasar banget gitu kayak ada kumisnya gitu,sayangku makan apa sih kok bau mulutnya aneh sih

"...k"

"p...k"

"p..a...

"PAKKK!"

Imaginary selesai

Ketika membuka matanya yang ada didepannya adalah seorang pria berkulit hitam dengan sigap sasuke mundur 2 langkah,pria itu ternyata adalah seorang polisi dengan berbadan kekar dan tinggi mirip bodyguard bodyguard yang ada di tv.

Sasuke yang sadar bahwa ia baru saja mencium laki laki langsung muuntah mengambil botol minum ditasnya dengan cepat sasuke berkumur kumur,setelah berkumur kumur sasuke mengambil odol dan sikat gigi yang entah mengapa ada di dalam tasnya,lalu gosok gigi selama setengah jam

"E-eh e-err i-iya ada apa y-ya" kata sasuke yang masih schok

"Yah saya sih nggak ada masalah dengan homo"kata pak satpam itu dengan santainya .Sasuke yang mendengar itu sangat marah karena dikira homo yah tapi itu salahnya juga sih. Satpam itu melirik sasuke sambil menyeringai,dan sasuke punya firasat buruk tentang itu

Satpam itu membungkuk dan berbisik ditelinga sasuke"Saya juga homo kok, tenang saja" satpam itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat sasuke merinding setengah mati rasanya mau kabur saja

Sang satpam itu menlegakan tenggorokannya,lalu kembali kemuka seriusnya"ngomomg ngomong saya mau tanya" sasuke hanya mengangguk angguk saja

"Maaf saya hanya mau konfirmasi,itu dompet punya bapak?" tanyanya dengan nada seperti orang masuk militer sambil menunjuk kedompet pink bunga bunga yang dipegang oleh dari sorot matanya ia encurigai sasuke

Sasuke yang sadar akan hal itu langsung menyangkal "B-bukan saya menemukanya diatas tumpukan pakaian disana kata sasuke cepat cepat takut ditangkap oleh satpam itu

Sambil mengosok gosokan dahunya satpam itu tampaknya sedang melihat sasuke dengan seksama dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki,satpam itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya

Karena bingung melihat tingkah satpam itu sasuke melihat dirinya dicermin yang kebetulan ada tepat disampingnya

Yah boleh dibilang setelah melihat dirinya dipantulan cermin,dirinya memang terlihat SANGAT mencurigakan dengan jaket coklat menutupi tubuhnya dari leher sampe ujung kaki kacamata hitam,masker dan topi

Bisa dibilang sasuke ini mirip teroris, sasuke dengan segera melepas topi dan kacamata hitamnya "Err...ehmmm" sasuke sekuat tenaga mencari alasan yang pas kenapa dia berpakaian seperti itu

Memang pada dasarnya uciha itu jenius dalam sekejap sasuke menemukan alasannya. Dengan tampang memelas sasuke berbohong" Kulit saya itu sejak lahir sangat sensitif tidak bisa kena udara luar"

Satpamnya juga dengan begonya percaya saja ucapan sasuke"Yah pokoknya, kalau kamu kesepian telepon aku ya" satpam itu menaruh no teleponnya dikertas sambil berlalu

Sasuke setelah satpamnya pergi buru buru cuci tangan cuci kaki trus membuang kertas yang diberikan tadi

Tampaknya kejadian dengan satpam tadi membuatnya kehilangan naruto,sasuke merutuki nasibnya yang amat buruk hari tunggu dulu kalau begitu ini dompet punya siapa tanya sasuke dalam hati

Dengan pelan pelan sasuke melihat kedalam tiba "Ya ampun itu kan dompetnya eke!,aduh ternyata mas ganteng tadi yang seneng deh,ini takdir kita bisa ketemu lagi disini fufufu"

Wajah ganteng uchiha sasuke memucat sampai seputih tembok dalam sekejap sasuke tidak sadarkan diri dan harus dibawa kerumah sakit yah ini namanya sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula.

Bagaimana dengan naruto?

"Eh,kyuu ni tadi aku ngerasa ada yang ngikutin aku dari jadi takut" naruto yang sudah sehabis pulang belanja sedang duduk di ruang tamu dikediaman Namikaze sambil menonton tv

"Jangan kamu pikirin paling juga stalker atau juga seorang pembunuh"kata kyuubi menakut nakuti saudara perempuannya naruto,mata merah kyuubi masih tertuju pada buku setebal memang paling seneng nakut nakutin naruto sejak kecil

"Kyuu nee jangan begitu dong naru kan jadi malam ini naru mau tidur dikamar kyuu nee"kata naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang sudah chuuby itu

"Terserah kamu lah" kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya,adiknya itu memang imut sekali, Kyuubi tersenyum

Kalau Itachi

Yah kalau dikediaman uchiha sekarang itachi sedang tertawa terpingkal pingkal mendengar cerita dari adiknya yang baru saja pulang dari pengunti... err masudku dari mall

"Haahahaha, H-ho-homo hahahahhahahahhahahaha BA-ban-ci wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk"

"Uchiha san tolong jangan tertawa keras keras ini rumah sakit" omel suster Itachi tidak menghiraukannya malahan tawanya makin menjadi jadi

Sasuke yang sedang terbaring dirumah sakit menekuk mukanya kalau saja tatapan mata bisa membunuh itachi pasti sudah mati berkali saja disuatu pararel world dimana dia bisa membunuh kakaknya

Sasuke(Anime world)

"Hachi hachi hachi" semua hokage dari hokage pertama sampai hokage ke lima semuanya melihat kearah sasuke dengan prihatin

Hokage 1: kamu tidak apa apa kami tau pilihan ini sangat sulit bagi mu

Hokage 4: Wah ada yang ngomongin kamu tuh kalau kamu bangkis tiga kali

Hokage 2:yah kita tampaknya harus beristirahat dahulu konoha masih agak jauh

Hokage 3:Bagaimana keadaan naruto ya?

Sasuke menyeritkan keningnya tidak biasanya seorang uchiha sakit,hmm pasti ada yang ngomongin aku siapa ya?

Yup chapter ini tamat dibagian akhir seperti yang kalian ketahui ini adalah adegan di chapter 627 disaat sasuke dan hokage lainnya lari untuk menyelamatkan konoha hahaha tiba tiba saja aku ada ide seperti ini hahaha

Ciao ciao

Jangan lupa review


End file.
